Shooting Star
by twilightcrazii.xoxo
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Rated T. Ever wondered what would've happened if Reneesme was sucessfully "removed" from Bella? What would be her reaction? Would the Volturi create problems of her immortality? What will happen between Edward&Bella&Jacob? RxR please!
1. OUR NIGHT

_Hello guys. I'm Aru.  
This is my first fanfiction and I'm really not that good--I have many grammar faults and am getting a little help from Meg. :)  
I hope you like it, and please do suggest and rate and review---that would be much, much appreciated.  
Thank you!! :D  
Much love,  
Aru-_

* * *

1. OUR NIGHT

I couldn't believe that I got to keep Edward all to myself for the rest of eternity. Alice arranged the wedding beautifully, it couldn't have been better! Everyone was there: Mike Newton with Jessica Stanley,--They seemed like they were back together--Ben and Angela, and nearly the whole town was invited.  
The ceremony was simple, short, and perfect! I couldn't help but be mesmerized by Edward's perfect skin, the texture of his perfect, velvet voice. When he said, "I do" at the altar, he was smiling my favorite crooked smile.  
Jacob didn't come. I hoped he would, but he didn't show. I guess I can't really expect him to have come to an event that I knew was going to cause him so much turmoil. It killed me just to think of him in pain, but I wasn't going to think about Jacob tonight. Tonight was the night that I had been waiting for. Jacob was not going to ruin my first night with my new husband.

Edward and I reached Isle Esme; a small island on the coast of Brazil. I was hugging Edward from the back while he rowed the boat. The island had belonged to Esme and Carlisle. They had bought it just after their wedding, and often visited here when they wanted some alone time.  
Edward gently pulled me with the cool touch of his fingers and cradled me in his arms as we reached the island.  
Not too far away was the little house. It seemed very cozy and welcoming. The luggage disappeared from my sight and so did Edward for just quick two seconds. Suddenly, I was swept off of my feet and he was carrying me into the house. I didn't have time to comment; his lips found mine before we had stepped inside.  
It was hard to think when he kissed me so intensely. I didn't want to stop, but had to remind myself to keep breathing.  
Suddenly, he put me down, very gently, onto the soft bed. He looked at me with warm, sparkling, topaz eyes. I blushed and lowered my face, not knowing how else to react. One cool finger brushed my cheek.  
"You look very beautiful today.. very irresistible." he told me, in his soft, velvet voice.  
I couldn't help but look up, and he was flashing my favorite crooked smile, again.  
The blood rushed into my cheeks, presumably turning them bright red. I looked down again and smiled a little as I played with my fingers and blushed some more.  
"What're you thinking?" he asked me softly. I saw him crouch to the floor in front of me.  
"I can't believe we're already this far. I just realized I get to keep you to myself for forever." I whispered, smiling.  
"I was always yours." he smiled, and reached up to kiss me.

I tried to make my breathing even as he kissed my neck, moving to my shoulders, and my arms. His hands trailed down the silky soft wedding dress Alice had bought for me. His lips found my neck again, as I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him tighter and found his lips. I reached for his perfect black tux, but his hands beat me to it, and threw off his coat and shirt to the floor, too fast for me to concentrate on. His lips found the back of my neck as he pulled the bun in my hair lose. I felt my hair fall and tickle my neck a bit. I shuddered slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
I touched his perfect, pale, and firm chest with the tips of my fingers. He caught my wrists, and pulled them to the back of his neck. I found his lips, as he pushed himself on me.  
"Irresistible this is..." he whispered softly. His hand trailing down my waist and down my thigh. I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
I sighed. He looked up at me with a quizzical expression.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I-I need just a short human moment," I chuckled shyly.  
He chuckled with me and brushed my cheek with his cool hands.  
"Don't be too long," he almost mouthed and pulled me off the bed with him.  
I nodded, still blushing.

Edward had handed me my bag of toiletries, which Alice had packed for me. I searched through the bag for a damp towel. The make-up felt too sticky on my face, I knew she had put on too much.  
I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror and groaned. Edward was there, then, holding me in his arms, before I could comment on myself. I breathed in the sweet scent of his skin.  
"What's wrong?" he said, curious.  
"Alice put too much make-up on me. I look like a clown," I whispered, glancing at myself in the mirror again.  
He chuckled. "You look more than fine, Bella. You always do." He hugged me tighter.  
He let me turn so I was now facing him and moved my hands up his bare back, and reached for his shoulders. He kissed my hair.  
"You always say that," I whispered, smiling a little.  
"That's because it's true. Here, do you want me to help you wash it off?" He reached for the damp towel I had taken out before pulling away from me, just a little, and softly moved the towel around my cheeks and chin.  
I closed my eyes as he got the eye-shadow off, smiling slightly as he kissed my eyes in a sign of completion.  
"There," he murmured. "Perfect." he added with a hint of smile in his voice.  
I opened my eyes and looked at him with a shy smile on my face.  
"Shall we continue?" he muttered.  
I chuckled and pulled myself closer. I felt his lips mold against mine and the sensation was breathtaking. I felt my knees weaken exponentially beneath me, and I knew he noticed. Instead of letting him regard my weak legs as an accidental side-effect of his kissing expertise, though, I linked my arms around his neck and pulled my legs off of the ground, wrapping them around his waist expertly. Edward didn't seem at all taken aback by my actions. In fact, he wasted no time in backstepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway, clearly intent on taking our activities back to the bedroom. I heard a light thud as his marble back met the hallway wall. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed himself off of the wall and began walking. He didn't seem to pay any attention to direction, though, because a moment later it was my back that was pressed against the opposite wall.

I felt the hot sun on my bare back and I snuggled in closer to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck, although, I kept my eyes closed not wanting to open them just yet.  
"Good Morning," he said in his soft, velvet voice.  
"Mmm," I sighed.  
He kissed my hair and tightened his grip on my waist pulling me closer and his cool finger trailed on my bare back where the sun burned. He waited patiently for me to be in my full senses and I slowly managed to open my eyes, stretching up to kiss his jaw.  
"Oh!" I gasped at the feeling of my sore arms. Edward groaned painfully. Pulling myself up on an elbow I looked at him with curious eyes.  
"What?" I whispered. He got up and walked across the room. "Edward, what is it?" He didn't turn.  
"I will never forgive myself for this," he choked. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."  
I got off the bed and walked to where he stood. "What are you talking about, Edward?" I reached to touch his shoulder and he body turned to face me, though his head was bowed towards the floor.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" I pleaded. He looked at me then with softer eyes, though I could still see pain in them. "Edward," I reached for him, but he backed away. "Edward, what's wrong?" I pleaded. Moisture collected in my eyes as he turned away again, facing his back towards me. "What is it?" my voice broke and the tears streamed down my cheeks.  
He turned and looked at me wide-eyed; his hand found my face and wiped my tears. He kissed me on my forehead and I sniffed. "Please don't cry, I know you're hurt. I'm sorry." he whispered. I pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. "Hurt?" I asked. I wasn't hurt, why did he think that?  
"You were screaming an awful lot last night. You even cried a bit! Bella, I'm so sorry. I will never hurt you again." He hugged me.  
"Hurt me again? What do you mean? Edward, you have no idea...how...how _amazing _last night was,"  
"I don't understand? You were screaming a lot."  
"Edward, I may be screaming but it wasn't in pain and I may have even cried but I assure you; it wasn't because you hurt me. I didn't even pay attention to my reactions. Last night was perfect."  
He cocked his head to the side and gave me a puzzled look.  
"You weren't hurt? Not even a little bit? Then why did you groan just now?"  
"I worked on my muscles I never used last night. Edward, you didn't hurt me at all. You gave me the best night of my life!" I kissed his bare chest.  
"Are you sure? You're not just making that up to make me feel better, are you?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, Edward. It was perfect; thank you."  
He sighed a relieved sigh, kissing my hair.  
"Why were you crying just now?" he suddenly asked.  
"It hurt to see you in pain. I didn't know what it was about." My voice broke. "I can't stand to see you in pain, Edward. I Can't!" And now, the sobs began.  
"Shh," he shushed me, cradling me and humming my lullaby until I calmed down.  
"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, too." I whispered back.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I could smell the eggs and walked towards the kitchen and found my breakfast and waiting at the table; Edward patted the chair, dazzling me with his smile. I walked over and sat on the table and my stomach grumbled loudly in reaction to the aroma. "Mmm," I sighed taking a bite of the eggs on my plate. Edward pulled me on his lap as I ate, watching me with a smile. The food was hot and it burned my throat but I swallowed it down. "So, I was wondering," I said, taking a sip of the orange juice after I finished my breakfast  
"And what was that?" he asked, smiling. I turned my posture around so I was now facing him. "Hmm," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "How long can we stay here?"  
"As long as you want, Bella." He kissed my arm.  
"Well...," I struggled for words.  
"Well...?" he demanded.  
I yawned loudly and my head fell against his chest.  
"Bella?" he asked curious. I felt woozy. "Bella!" he said a bit louder when I didn't respond. Everything went black.

I heard Edward in the kitchen talking on the phone with Carlisle. "I don't know Carlisle....It's been four hours, I'm worried. What could've happened? ...No, she yawned first...We were talking...Normally, just a conversation....she said, "Well," and then fainted....I don't know....Yes, I checked her temperature, it's normal....I'm not sure....Okay....Bye." I walked out of the bed and lost my balance stumbling into the dresser. I heard a loud _thud_; I may have knocked something over with my arm. I felt Edwards hands wrap around my waist in an instant and he gave me a worried expression, his eyes wide with shock. I put one hand over Edwards wrapped arms around me, and the other on my head as I moaned.  
"Bella," Edward whispered. "Bella, are you alright?"  
"I--" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was still woozy by having gotten up too quickly--major head rush. Edward sat on the bed with me on his lap, his shoulder supporting my head and I closed my eyes. Finally, after a while, I sighed and slowly rose my head, turning to look at Edward's 'demanding-an-explanation' expression.  
"What..._happened_?" I managed to get out.  
"You were talking, then you yawned and suddenly fainted. I called for you many times, but you didn't respond. You've been our for four hours, Bella." He was worried.  
"_Four hours?!_" I nearly shouted.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" he repeated. "I-I don't know. I felt tired and woozy, then everything went black." I tried to remember more but nothing else came to me. "How are you feeling?" He touched my forehead with his cool hand. That felt good.  
"I'm fine," I said. Usually when I say 'I'm fine,' it's exaggerating; this time, it was the truth. "Bella-" he tried to disagree.  
"No, really, seriously, Edward. Maybe I was just tired earlier. Trust me, I'm _fine_ now. Perfectly _fine_." He nodded.  
"What were you saying to Carlisle on the phone?"  
"Alice saw you fainting, she called a while after I put you on the bed. I spoke with Carlisle ten thousand times about you but Carlisle said you must be tired after the long trip and the...long...night. I didn't want to believe it was just that." he answered.  
"Oh," I muttered. "Well, Carlisle was right. It was probably just that."  
He kissed my cheek with the gentlest touch. "Would you like to kill time?" I grinned.  
He chuckled. "What do you have in mind?" There was the happy expression I'd been looking for.  
"Would you like to watch a movie? Go outside? Or..." I kissed him, letting him know what the third option was.  
"How about outside? I wanted to take you swimming, but you passed out on me." he teased. "  
Alright," I sighed, a little disappointed. I hopped down but he still held me with worry. "Edward, I'm fine, really. I won't stumble again." I smiled a little. "Just in case," he said, tightening his grip on my waist. I sighed an annoyed sigh and he tried to hold back a smile, but failed.

* * *

_Well, there was the first chapter, guys.  
Please, please, don't forget to rate and review.  
Thankss!! :D  
Aru-_


	2. CHANGES

**Thank you for the reviews, guys.**

**I didn't get many, maybe like 2, lmao. Hope more people review and comment. :)**

**Thanks. Read along! ;)**

**Aru-xo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all. :D**

* * *

2. CHANGES

I woke up with a shock, gasping for air, sweating. I sat up and my breathing accelerated. "Bella?" Edward said, his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his sudden touch. "Bella! What's wrong?"

I crushed myself into his chest, hugging him tightly and letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, you're making me worried. What happened? Is everything okay?" he rubbed my arm.

"I-I-I-saw them c-c-oming for y-y-ou." I sobbed loudly.

"Saw who? What's the matter, Bella?" I hated to even think of the word; I flinched at the thought of my nightmare. Edward guessed. "The Volturi," he whispered and hugged me closer. He kissed my hair. "It's going to be alright, Bella. No one is coming for us. Shh--Shh! It was just a dream, love." I nodded, calming down by the seconds. I noticed the clock on the dresser which displayed three a.m. The night was dark, and I was glad Edward was with me. My breathing evened and I finally managed to pull away a little and he looked at my swollen face.

"Bella, you look as pale as me. Your lips are so white," he traced them with his fingers. "It's okay, I'm here, Bella, I'm here. Everything is okay. Nothing will happen." He kissed my forehead.

"I know," I whispered, hugging him tightly again. He laid on the bed beside me, hugging me close, as he pulled the blanket over upon us.

***

The nightmares carried on for the week, but I didn't wake up; Edward noticed my screams and shouting while I was asleep. I didn't let them bother me in the mornings and ruin my days with Edward, though. The nightmares soon disappeared and I realized they weren't true and I began to enjoy my nights devoted to Edward.

"So, I was thinking that we should go back to forks soon." I said, eating cereal.

"Why so soon? I thought you'd wanted to stay longer." Edward was confused.

"Well, I miss Charlie, I want to see how he's holding up. I have to talk to Renee on the phone, too. Plus, I'm sure Alice is missing us." I smiled.

"When would you like to leave?" he asked without interruptions.

"I'm not sure. How about tomorrow afternoon? I know it's a little hasty, but when I talked to Alice on the phone yesterday, I wished I was there, with everyone; with my family." I felt weird saying that, but it was so true.

Edward nodded. "I'll call right now," he already had his cell out and dialed the number with great speed. Already, he was walking away, talking on the phone.

I took my time and chewed slowly on my cereal. When I was done, I washed my bowl and kept it away. Edward was having a really long chat, it made me bored. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to the bedroom to make the bed and clean up a bit. I had to keep myself busy.

As I was cleaning I remember the day after our first night; I had fainted into Edward's chest and I remembered stumbling into the dresser and something had fallen with a _thud_. It was Jacob's charm, he had given me that as a graduation present which brought back some deep memories I didn't want to recall; not yet, not now.

Even though I knew I had to face them once I got back to Forks, I didn't want to start yet. I looked at the little wolf on the charm, tracing the lines with my fingers and tears rolled down my cheeks, unstoppable tears. I heard Edward call my name from the kitchen, but I couldn't let him see me upset or crying. I quickly wiped off the tears and exhaled lightly. But it was too late to wipe off the new set which rolled down. I ran to the washroom and slammed the door shut. It had been a little too loud, which would've probably already made Edward suspicious.

_Shoot._ I thought.

"Bella?" He knocked on the door and I automatically locked it from inside. He tried to open it, I could see the doorknob trying to twist further. "Bella, love, why did you lock the door?"

I sniffed silently, not wanting him to hear. I wiped the tears and cleared my throat. "Nothing, I'll be out in a while." I was happy my voice didn't break this time, unlike always. "Alright," Edward answered. "I'll be packing."

I let the tears fall again and sat on the floor cross-legged remembering Jacob. I looked at the wolf again and again holding it in a tight fist, not knowing what to do. I couldn't go out yet, Edward would get worried. I didn't want to sit here either, I wanted his comfort.

My eyes hurt from crying so much, I was ready to fall asleep and wake up with hurting, swollen eyes. I wondered how Jacob would be, if he would be fine or not? He would probably be debating with himself about whether or not I was human. I'd hated the choice to pick between Edward and Jacob. I loved them both. But, I had to pick Edward. No matter how much I loved Jacob, I couldn't resist being away from Edward one second of my time.

And now, when I will go back tomorrow, it will be so hard to see him again. Would he have come back? I would've had to go to La Push, regardless.

Now or then, sooner or later, I had to face him. But what would I say? '_Jacob, I love you. I had the best honeymoon ever'_? Ugh. I hated this. It wasn't fair.

I sniffed. "Bella, love?" Edward called in a calm voice, knocking on the door again. I couldn't respond, there was a lump in my throat and my face already felt swollen. Instead, I got up to my feet and let the water in the sink run. "Bella? Is everything okay? It's been 20 minutes, love."

I washed my face a couple of times finally being able to absorb the memories for Forks. I shot myself a quick glance in the mirror and looked almost as my usual self. I put on a fake little smile, and unlocked the door. Edward was there, waiting. He stepped in and took my face in his hands. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I looked away, struggling to smile.

"Bella, have you been crying?" He asked me softly.

A struggle for a word was all I could get out. I had the lump in my throat again. The wolf charm was wrapped securely in my tight fist. "Bella, love," he tried again. Oh, no. Tears. I felt the moisture in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to be in this situation. The tears rolled down anyways, and that worried Edward as he tightened the grip on my face. "Bella, please answer me." He pleaded. Why was he so calm? Usually he freaks out. Strange. I tried to struggle away from him, at least I thought I did, but he let me go easily. I walked out of the washroom and to the bed where the suitcases lay open, empty. Had Edward stayed out the door the whole time? Had he heard me cry? God, I hope not!

I walked back and forth to the closet and the luggage bags and stuffed my clothes inside, as well as Edwards. He didn't say a word, nor did I.  
I was still crying and sniffing now and then. I felt Edward's eyes watch my every move. I couldn't look up at him, though. After I was done, I lifted the heavy bags and put them on the floor beside the bedroom door. Edward started towards me and I was startled to find him stand just before me, looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I managed to choke out. My voice sounded loud after all the silence. Edward grabbed my still tightly folded fist and easily opened it, despite my struggles to pull my hand back. He took the wolf charm from my hand. I made an angry face trying to hold back the tears and looked outside the window, to the sunset.

"Is that what this is about?" He said calmly. "Jacob." I didn't reply. "Bella, don't cry, please." He wiped off the new set of tears traveling down my cheeks. The sobs would soon start and I didn't want that to happen again, but I couldn't help but crushing my face in his chest, staining his good shirt with my salty tears. He was patient letting me get it all out and hugged me, cradling me in his arms and softly humming my lullaby. My eyes were starting to get heavy, and they hurt. They were already half swollen, it'd be much worse in the morning. I stopped crying and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over me.

I woke to the cold touch on my arms in the morning. I flinched.

"Sorry," Edward muttered apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I sat up to the bright light coming in through the windows. It hurt my eyes and I rubbed them. Edward sat beside me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Whenever you're ready...breakfast is on the table, your bag of toiletries is in the washroom. I'll be waiting in the kitchen. It's time to leave soon, Bella." his voice sung. I nodded and got off the bed, but I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I didn't want to get up, but just stay there. I was much too tired. I struggled when Edward helped me up, pulling me to his chest.

"Bella, please don't be so upset. It hurts me to see you in pain. You haven't said anything since yesterday--hardly. Please don't keep me through this torture. I talked to Charlie this morning. Jacob is back, and he'll be waiting for you at La Push. You can go meet him, while I go hunting with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. He's fine and happy, Bella." he said to me.

I looked up at him when he said the last sentence. "He's happy?" I almost smiled. "Yes, Bella. He's happy. Charlie noticed it for himself. He has a news to give you, in fact. A good one. I want you to find out from him, you'll be very happy. Although..." he trailed off and hugged me tightly, then let me go. "I'll be in the kitchen." He kissed my forehead and left.

He was happy. Jacob was happy. That brought a smile to my face. I was finally relieved.

I hurried in the shower, washing my teeth, and all the other stuff. I ate breakfast at a medium pace. Edward was happy to see me normal again. Yesterday had been a sudden disaster. I couldn't believe I'd done that. I sighed.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Edward pleaded.

"Nothing, I-I was just thinking of my stupidity yesterday." I chuckled fakely.

"Bella..." he trailed off again. What was Jacob's secret that related to all his comfort words? It bugged me, I wanted to know. That was twice today already. He sat beside me now, and hugged me while I ate. When I was done, we both cleaned around a bit, making the house look like it was when we first arrived. He had packed my toiletries bag again, and we were set to go. All the luggage was in the boat and I sat in front of him, resting against his shoulder and chest. I was still tired. I don't remember much about the rest. Once we were on the plane to Forks, my eyelids had gotten heavier, and it all went black.

***

"Bella, open your eyes. We're home, love." I heard Edward say, as he rubbed my arm.

"Mmm," I sighed, slowly opening my eyes. We had just stopped in front of Charlie's house. I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes a little. Charlie was near the car before we were out the door. Again, with my balance problems from sleeping so heavily, I stumbled over to Charlie, and nearly fell to the ground. He'd caught me, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bells! I've missed you so much." he said, ecstatic.

"I missed you too, dad." I hugged him back. It had been a long time since I'd seen Charlie. I missed him, there was no doubt about that.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward's always polite voice sounded behind me. I could tell he was smiling.

"Edward," Charlie greeted him into a hug--something he hardly, almost never did, but we were married now, so it changed things, I was glad--Edward liked the fact that Charlie had accepted him as his son-in-law. Charlie hugged me from the side again and we all walked inside.

After a while of chatting about College--Charlie could obviously not talk about the honeymoon--Edward decided it was time for Charlie and me to go to La Push. Charlie's game was on and Billy had invited him over, regardless. Charlie invited Edward in a surprisingly loving manner. I liked that! Edward, polite as always, made an excuse to go and meet his family and put our luggage there; but he was really going hunting.

Charlie and I reached La Push and Billy was at the front door already. I got the chance to drive my old truck, Charlie had still kept that. I went down to First Beach in an instant, wishing Charlie and Billy a good time. I saw Jacob run toward me, but he wasn't alone. It was Leah. I guessed the news. Now, I remembered Edward trailing off. The first time, he'd thought I'd be jealous, I was sure.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob said, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Oh, hey Jake!" I said.

"Hi, Bella." Leah greeted.

"Hi, Leah." I saw them holding hands. It sent a wave of shock down my spine.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked. His hot hand against my arm.

"Yeah, fine." I said shaking off the thoughts.

"I'm glad you came back...like _this_ especially." He hugged me.

I was surprised he hugged me like a human, not like his bear hugs, in which, I couldn't breathe.

He had changed. He _was_ happy. I chuckled fakely. "So, congratulations on the big news." I said, ignoring the topic he had in mind.

"You haven't even heard it, though." Jacob laughed.

"I-well, I assumed." I lied. He could tell, he knew my face too well.

"Oh!" he said, looking at me eyeing their hands locked together.

"Yeah, we made it pretty obvious, eh? Darn." He grinned.

I smiled blankly. "So, what is it? Wedding? Engagement? Or just starting off?" I meant to tease, but it came out seriously. Leah gave me a cold look. I shuddered a little, not noticeable for them.

"Uhm...just starting off," he said, blushing.

I nodded, smiling. "I'm glad. You two look great together." I had to lie. He was happy, I had to accept that.

"So, how've you been, lately?" Jacob asked.

"I've been the same, Jacob. How about you? I've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you, too. I've been great!" he grinned again.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. It was awkward having Leah there.

The cell phone Edward gave me buzzed. I turned away answering the call. I didn't bother checking the number; I needed to be distracted, I couldn't take the awkward silence and staring anymore.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

"Bella!" It was Alice screaming over the phone.

A smile shined on my face. "Hey, Alice!"

I walked a bit down toward Billy's house, they probably didn't want to hear this.

"Oh, shut up, Edward--Bella, I've missed you so much! You have to come home!" she squeaked.

I heard Edward mumble something inappropriate to her. Alice probably stuck her tongue out at him, the usual. I chuckled at the thought.

"Alice, I want to come, too. But, I just got to La Push, and I'm with Jacob, and...Leah," I chocked at the last word.

"Oh," Alice's voice wasn't so ecstatic anymore.

I heard Edward mumble, "what did I tell you," to her in an annoyed voice.

"Alice, you Edward and Emmett go hunting. I'll be here." I said.

"Okay, come home soon, Bella!" She hung up.

I didn't want to refuse to go see her now. I knew I'd regret saying no. But, I had to.

I walked back to Jacob and Leah who stood in the same posture. "Sorry about that." I said, putting the phone back in my pocket.

"No problem. It's all cool." Jacob flashed his grin again.

We hardly talked. I sat on our driftwood--well, not so much "our" anymore; Leah had been there--Leah and Jacob talked, while I sometimes joined in, but i just looked at the deep ocean and then the woods, hoping for Edward to come out and take me with him.

It was getting dark, we decided to go back to Billy's house. I called Edward, he said he'd be waiting in front of the house. It was getting cold outside, I shivered. But nothing warm touched me as I shivered my way back to Billy's.

Charlie and I left; this time, Charlie drove.

"So, did you have fun with Jacob today?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," I lied, making it look obvious at the frown on my face.

But I was happy for Jacob. Sure, I was jealous. That didn't change how relieved I was that he'd found someone to make him happy. No matter if it was Leah or anyone else. I was truly happy... for him.

"You feelin' okay, kiddo?" Charlie sounded worried.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you look a little flushed, I'll tell ya."

"Oh," i said. "I'm just tired." I _was_ tired. The long, boring day wasn't so exciting as I hoped it would've been. Oh well. I was happy to see Edward just in a while now. In fact, I could spot his shiny silver Volvo from a distance. He stood patiently in a jacket, waiting for us to get home.

We got out of the car, and Charlie was startled.

"Edward, kid, you shouldn't have stood out here. You have the key, son." Charlie was extremely nice.

"That's alright, Charlie. I really didn't mind. I got here not so long ago." Edward smiled.

"Ah, all is well, come on in Edward." Charlie walked to the door. I followed him and the cold wind made me shiver. Edward put his warm jacket over me; the same gesture I'd hoped for at the beach. "Thank you," I whispered, leaning into him. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder, supporting my weight. We both walked inside the house after Charlie. I cooked that evening. Charlie deserved me and my cooking. It had been a while. I'd missed it, too. Edward didn't eat, as usual. I had some, but not too much.

We all sat in the living room where Charlie and Edward discussed another game that was on. I was curled up in a ball, still feeling cold, though Edward's arm wasn't wrapped around me. I shivered slightly. I was tired now, so I let my eyes close and drifted to sleep.

When, I woke, we were still in the living room. The game was still on. Edward or Charlie had me in a big, warm blanket. I moaned.

"What's this?" I complained, lifting the blanket off.

"Keep it on," Edward put it back over me, touching my forehead.

"Any better?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"No," Edward replied to Charlie. "Still the same."

"What?" I asked again, annoyed now.

"Bella, please, sleep. You've got fever, love," Edward smoothed the lines on my forehead.

"Fever? Huh?" I didn't remember getting fever.

"Bella, would you please sleep? You're not looking so well. You sneezed and shivered many times while you were sleeping. You need to rest."

"He's right, Bells! Take rest. It was chilly out today, no wonder you got sick. I was surprised you came back with no jacket. Jacob should've given you one." Charlie said.

"Mmm," I said, not letting the La Push scene bother me and fell into a dreamless slumber again.

* * *

**Again, please. Do Rate & Review guys. Pretty please? ^_^**

**Aru-xo.**


End file.
